A New Year
by Silk and Silver
Summary: Kagome celebrates the new year with all her friends from the fuedal era. One- shot. Happy New Year!


A New Year

**A/N: Happy New Year guys! This is just a little one-shot I thought of at the last minute. There is no specific pairing or characters for that matter. It's all just friendship and fun. By the way, when you see 'humor' as one of the genres, its the fun part.**

Kagome, excitedly made her way out of her room down the stairs. She was excited because it was a new year. A chance to be a new person. She grabbed her big yellow bag and put her shoes on.

"I'm leaving mom!" Kagome yelled to her mother in the kitchen.

"Alright sweety! Be safe and a Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year to you too!" Kagome yelled back then shut the door.

She skipped all the way to the well house and made her way down the stairs. She put her knee on the lip of the well and then jumped into the well. When she was on the other side. She threw her bag up first then used the vines to climb up the well. When she was finally out of the well, she walked to the village. When Kaede's hut was into view, she pushed back the door and walked in.

"Kagome!" She was attacked by an orange fluff ball.

"Hi Shippo! Hey guys!"

"Hello Lady Kagome." Miroku responded.

"Hi Kagome." Sango said.

"What's up!" InuYasha said.

"Happy New Year!" Kagome said gleefully.

"What's a new year?" Innocent Shippo asked.

"Oh, well its the celebration of January the first. January the first is the begining of the next season, as you would put it." Everybody nodded in understanding.

"So what year is it in your time?" InuYasha asked.

"2013." Kagome answered.

"What would you do on New Year?" Miroku asked.

"Well, you would count down the time it is until twelve o'clock, which is New Years. When it reaches twelve, some people will shoot fireworks and some married people will kiss." Kagome said. InuYasha blushed at the last thing.

"That kissing thing sounds so stupid." InuYasha said.

"Of course you would say that." Kagome said.

"What are 'fireworks'?" Sango asked.

"Well, some fireworks have strings attached to them that you set on fire. The flame will travel up the string and when it gets to the firework, it shoots into the sky and explode. When it explodes, you can see different colors everywhere. I have some in my bag if you want to see. But its better if we do it at night, you will see the colors more clearly." Kagome said.

Everyone was impatient for the rest of the day. They could not wait to see the fireworks. The one that was the most restless though was Shippo. Though that was expected of Shippo. A child is still a child.

When night finally came, Kagome gathered the whole village up for the fireworks.

"Now this might scare you at first, but you'll get used to it after a while." Kagome said.

She sat a rocket down on a area clear of grass or other flamable things. She got a match and set it on fire. She put the flame to the string and it sparked. She quickly ran from the rocket and stood by InuYasha. When the flame finally reached the rocket, it shot up towards the sky and exploded. Eveybody ducked, but when they saw the colors, they stood back up in awe. When the colors finally settled down, Kagome turned to the villagers.

"Would anybody like to try?" She was soon bombarded with people. She handed rockets and pretty much the big things to adults, and small things like sparklers and poppers to children to run around with.

_Somewhere in the forest_

A little child was woken from her slumber to the sounds of popping. When she looke up, she could see different colors lighting up the sky. She got excited and called to another companion in the field.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru opened his eyes to the sound of his ward.

"Yes Rin?" She pointed to the sky.

"Look at the pretty colors! They're so beautiful! I wonder where they are coming from."

Sesshomaru had to admit, they were very beautiful colors indeed. Rin stood up and stretched her neck to see the colors better, but it was no use. She sat back down and started to sulk when she felt an arm around her waist. Next thing she knew she was on Sesshomaru's shoulder and she could see the colors better.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Hn."

_Back with the gang_

The fireworks finally ran out after a few hours. Everybody retired to their huts, all talking about the fireworks that Kagome brought with her.

"We should do that again next year!" Shippo said excitingly.

"Yeah that was fun! I'll bring more on the Fourth of July! On that night, we'll have a blast!"

"What's the 'Fourth of July'?" InuYasha asked.

Kagome sighed and quickly got into a conversation about Independence day. Shippo running around with all his hyperness, Miroku and Sango slowly falling asleep and Kagome and InuYasha getting into a discussion on how to get Shippo to calm down

**A/N: Hope you like it. I will make a sequel to this story, but it won't be a chapter, it will be seperate. It'll be posted on Fourth of July. Glad I thought of it. Anyways, Happy New Year to everybody!**


End file.
